


Bury Me in Plushies

by otaiwanmei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff and Crack, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, M/M, Post-Canon, atsumu dies of embarrassment, i love how that's an actual tag, we love shitty shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaiwanmei/pseuds/otaiwanmei
Summary: Atsumu's a bit obsessed with his boyfriend. Hinata finds out exactly how much.Or, the one in which Atsumu owns enough merch to bury his boyfriend in it and then some.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 147





	Bury Me in Plushies

Plushies. Everywhere. Literally, everywhere.

Tiny, humanoid stuffies with crude approximations of Hinata's face and shocks of vivid, orange hair sit primly on the couch in various sizes and editions, all in the signature MSBY black jersey. There are Hinata-like tsum tsum’s as well, wedged between the pillows and armrests, one notably bigger than the chair it sits on.

On the shelves and coffee table are countless tiny figurines in a variety of poses- Hinata setting, Hinata receiving, Hinata mid-spike, as well as more fan-servicey ones like Hinata making a heart sign. Fuzzy, black crow slippers lie primly on the mat in front of the TV stand, complete with that signature shock of orange hair, waiting to be worn for maximum comfort. There are even Hinata-themed mugs, coasters, ballpoint pens with tiny keychains hanging from the ends, and – perhaps the favorite of Hinata himself – 

"Is that a body pillow with my face on it?!" Hinata exclaims, incredulous. "It's so _ugly_!"

The body pillow in question is in place of honor, lying lovingly propped on the giant beanbag chair that, while not Hinata-themed, is patterned like an oversized, misshapen volleyball, and is Atsumu's most lived-in form of seating. (Hinata is very familiar with the beanbag chair, but it's not what's holding his attention now.) His face on the body pillow is weirdly blown up at the top, like the picture was taken from above, and the picture quality indicates the product is fan-made. It is, objectively speaking, rather ugly.

Hinata scoops it up and hugs it, plopping down into the volleyball beanbag chair with a satisfied sigh. "It's super soft!" he exclaims before squishing his face into the pillow.

Atsumu, still standing in the doorway, makes a strangled noise. He is, most definitely, going through some sort of _Thing_ – face contorting in a variety of emotions before settling on a pitiful mix of mortified and despairing.

Hinata supposes he wasn't supposed to find out about the body pillow. Or any of it, really.

"Is this why you need a three-day notice before having visitors?" Hinata guesses, holding up a little plastic keychain of himself to the light, body pillow now comfortably wrapped around his waist.

Atsumu makes another slightly asphyxiated noise that could vaguely be an assent.

Hinata takes a discreet photo of his misery; flaming face buried in hands forever immortalized in image form. He also takes a selfie of himself with the body pillow, craning his neck so his face is blown up in the same unattractive way the pillow's is. Then, he decides to take pity. "Tsumu, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Atsumu peeks at him through red fingers.

"I mean, we are dating, after all. It's kinda cute."

Atsumu's face emerges from its hiding place.

"It'd be weirder if it was all your own merch, you know?"

At that, Atsumu makes a low groan as if he'd been punched and doubles over into a squat.

Hinata immediately knows he's said the wrong thing. He is also, rather sadistically, intrigued. Setting down the keychain and extracting himself from the comfy chair setup, he makes his way over to where his boyfriend is now mumbling to himself, " _This is so uncool, I'm so uncool, what the fuck, Miya_..."

Hinata has no idea why Atsumu always insists on ‘being cool’ and has even less of an idea of what his standards for cool are, but he decides to take pity on his lump of a boyfriend.

"Tsumu, sweetheart, you _are_ uncool."

Atsumu makes another sound like he's been punched. (Hinata has never claimed to be as nice as he looks.)

"But that's why I'm into you."

"Yeah?"

Atsumu's red face is now peeking up from between his fingers.

"Yeah."

Hinata grins.

"Now show me the good shit."

\-----

It takes them a while, but eventually Hinata is able to drag his boyfriend to the bedroom.

He'd had to infer that was where the most embarrassing paraphernalia was located, since Atsumu, for once, hadn't caved to any of his wiles. He’d questioned him for all of five seconds before noticing Atsumu’s eyes darting down the hall toward the bedroom. What had ensued after had been a match to near-death of grabbing, pulling, and semi-violent flirting that had ended in Hinata’s win by fault of surprise kiss. Now, Hinata’s wrenched open the door, Atsumu hugging his waist and dragging his feet for all he’s worth. Poor baby.

Inside the room, well.

Hinata thought the _living room_ was bad.

Atsumu’s bedroom could be called a veritable shrine of… _them_.

Giant posters of Atsumu winking pasted next to posters of Hinata throwing a thumbs up. Shelves filled with all kinds of figurines, all in pairs – tiny Atsumu setting to tiny Hinata, tiny Hinata giving tiny Atsumu a high-five, and Hinata’s pretty sure he sees a pair of them lying on top of each other in what is definitely _not_ a PG-13 pose. There are more plushies, more keychains, more merch than Hinata had known even _existed_. Even the bed sheets, pillowcases, and blankets are printed with their faces.

“Tsumu,” Hinata says faintly, not entirely sure what he’s feeling right now.

Atsumu has his head buried between Hinata’s shoulder blades as though that’s where he’d like to exist permanently. He makes a noise akin to a dying cat.

“Tsumu,” Hinata starts again, voice low, eyes wide and taking in the life-size cardboard cutout of Atsumu sweeping Hinata into a hug, their faces high off of adrenaline and victory. That game had been their first win together. “You are such a nerd.”

Atsumu groans, sliding down Hinata’s back to clutch at his legs, face trying to mold into the backs of Hinata’s knees. It tickles.

Hinata giggles. He can’t help it. Atsumu really is such a big, goddamn nerd. “Do you jack off while lying on those sheets?” he asks.

“ _Shouyou_!” Atsumu groans, beyond mortified.

Hinata wiggles out of his boyfriend’s grasp and goes to flop onto the bed he is intimately familiar with, aside from the change in draperies. “What? All I’m saying is, I’m a little offended that you’ve been getting off to _fake_ me when you could be having _real_ me.” He twists over so he’s lying on his stomach, bends one leg at the knee in a way he knows emphasizes the lines of his thighs and the curves of his ass. He presses his cheek into the crow-and-fox-themed pillow and looks over his shoulder to peer at his pink-faced boyfriend.

“So… you don’t mind?” Atsumu asks slowly.

“Of course not,” Hinata says simply. “Goes to show how much you like me, how much you like _us_. I just mind that you were hiding this part of you from me. Did you really think you could keep this going for years?”

Atsumu gapes at him. “… Years?” he croaks.

Hinata blinks, then blushes. He rises into a less-provocative sitting position. “I mean, I kinda thought we were in this together for the long run,” he admits, wondering if he’s leapt too far ahead, as he’s been known to do. He grins widely, bringing a hand up to scratch his neck. “You can forget you heard that, if it makes you uncomfor –“

“No,” Atsumu interrupts, crossing the room and taking his hand. “I want that, too,” he says.

Hinata's grin relaxes into a more genuine one. “I’m glad.” Then, he pulls his boyfriend atop him onto the bed.

“ _Shouyou_!”

\-----

Much later, after they’ve christened the bed and its colorful sheets several times over, Hinata lays with his head on Atsumu’s chest, looks up at the giant ceiling poster of himself and Atsumu kissing ( _definitely_ a custom print from Atsumu’s phone), and asks, “So, where do you hide our porn?”

Atsumu chokes.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I love dorky Atsumu. Did he just forget to put everything away? Did Shouyou drop by unannounced? Who knows, but now he has to deal with Shouyou stealing bits of his collection and secretly planting them in his locker to watch his face go red in front of their teammates.
> 
> Now with fanart! (god i love my friends QAQ)  
> 
> 
> Twt: [otaiwanmei](https://twitter.com/otaiwanmei)


End file.
